WW2 en el Continente Americano
by deadriot
Summary: México discute entre apoyar a Alemania o a América. T por lenguaje
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm certain I don't own Hetalia

"No manches, nos andas metiendo en más problemas de los que ya tenemos." En cierto sentido, México del norte México del sur jamás se habían llevado bien. Por lo general, el primero se veía más afiliado a América (U.S.A.) que a su hermana gemela.

"No son más problemas! Es una ayuda y viendo la situación en la que estamos… pues no se que pienses tú pero me parece una buena idea."

"Puta madre! No por tener una pinche deuda, nos vas a meter al pozo afiliándonos al Reich! Esos alemanes están más que estúpidos y tú más metiéndonos en esto con América vigilando mi casa todo el maldito día."

Es normal que siempre anden en conflictos y sobre todo más cuando el país estaba fragmentado y las fuerzas del norte eran completamente dirigidas por caudillos. En cuanto la norteña se entero del Zimmerman por parte de América, las cosas se le fueron encima a su hermana. Le molestaba bastante que se relacionara tanto con Alemania dejando de lado la importancia de su vecino más fuerte y eventualmente metiendo a ambas en problemas como en la "Gran guerra" hacía un par de décadas atrás.

"Es una buena propuesta! No sé porqué te empeñas tanto en levantar la guardia contra Alemania, no creo que sea tan malo como tú lo pones."

"Damn! Tú sí que estás estúpida. Solo mira contra quién nos quieres poner!" Ambas callaron un momento, México del sur llevaba un vestido adornado con flores bordadas y un par de trenzas, mientras que su hermana portaba pantalones de mezclilla, botas y una camisa de manga larga además del cabello corto. Ambas tan diferentes en todo, la mayoría de los países no las tomaban mucho a considerar. Su gobierno llevaba en guerra desde el último jefe oficial que habían tenido (Porfirio Diaz) aunque sus tierras eran envidiadas por la mayoría de las naciones.

Esta situación no era diferente a las demás. Alemania veía en sus tierras un punto estratégico para entrar al territorio Americano y su jefe estaba de acuerdo con eso. América le pedía a México del Norte información detallada a la cual ella casi siempre respondía que hablara directamente con su hermana en el sur ya que allí era donde todos entraban y salían del país y donde debería de haber un control de las cosas. Claro que ella conocía bien al Sur y más que nadie estaba segura de que tal información estaba modificada o no existía por el desorden de su queridísima hermana.

"¿Porqué te alias a él si fue quién te hizo daño solo por un par de tierras?"

"A callar! Ni yo te pedí esa opinión. Ahora estamos en un punto en el que nos puede caer un blitzkrieg por no responder o un ataque de las tropas de América por ser consideradas como enemigo… y sabes qué es lo peor de ambos casos? Qué en ambos yo pierdo! O me caen los nazis o me caen americanos."

"STOP THE FIGHT" Ambas voltearon a la entrada donde ahora la puerta se encontraba de par en par y América con sus lentes y chaqueta de aviador en la entrada con su pose de "héroe". Un silencio abrumador lleno el cuarto por completo hacia el recién llegado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2**

"De dónde demonios sales?" Norte comenzaba a perder la paciencia y que en ese momento entrara América no ayudaba mucho a la situación. A su manera de ver, le podían cambiar el cerebro por una hamburguesa y no habría cambio alguno.

"Bueno resulta que soy el héroe y ustedes están en problemas, así que están con suerte de que las haya escuchado mientras paseaba." Respondió caminando hacia las dos chicas. Ambas seguían en absoluto silencio.

"Yo no creo que estemos en problemas." Sur solamente sonreía mientras Norte hacía un esfuerzo por no golpear a América. La nación era un tanto más alto que ella y más poderoso que ambas, no podía buscarse otro problema aparte de los que ya tenían.

"Tú ni hables que nos meterás en más de los que ya teníamos. Si de por sí tenemos una guerra interna por el poder y uno de los posibles candidatos anda prometiendo tierras y OTRA guerra." Las dos mexicanas simplemente ignoraron al chico mientras él se limitaba a mirar la pelea, a fin de cuentas era lo único que podía hacer hasta Alemania se hizo presente.

"Llegaste! Creí que te habrías perdido, es un tanto difícil llegar hasta aquí." Sur corrió hacia el rubio directo a abrazarlo. América y su hermana se quedaron paralizados un momento en lo que procesaban la información de que México del Sur le había pedido a Alemania que fuera.

"Pero qué chingados contigo? Es qué no entiendes nada de lo que está sucediendo?"

"Pero qué mal tiene que solo venga de visita?" México del Sur se limitaba a ignorar a su hermana mientras la segunda se negaba a aceptar tal "visita".

"No deberías estar aquí. México es neutral en esta guerra así que desde aquí no puedes hacer nada en contra mía. Además de que estamos bastante cerca de obtener la gloria. GOD que sería de los aliados si no hubiera entrado a ayudar…"

"Ni tú a mí y la verdad creo que los soviéticos han hecho más que tú." Respondió Alemania con tranquilidad mientras América empujaba sus anteojos a su lugar para restaurar su postura.

Hacía poco tiempo que los rusos se abrían espacio entre las tropas alemanas tomando toda Polonia. El hermano mayor de Alemania era quien se hacía cargo de ese frente tratando de sofocar las fuerzas para que no entraran en lo que era la Alemania como territorio. México por otra parte había estado entre ambas naciones desde el inicio albergando gente de ambas naciones. América tenía a las chicas en la mira por esos motivos.

"Bien, ya que ninguno tiene cosas que hacer aquí en México… AMBOS LARGO DE AQUÍ!" Todos los presentes callaron y Norte dando un suspiro comenzó a hablar de nuevo. "América, se que quieres ayudar y la verdad lo aprecio, en serio, pero no quiero perder las tierras que me quedan. Por cierto, Alemania, no quiero participar en ninguno de los planes raros que tengan… suficiente han probado al ser nazis. Ahora sí quiero a ambos fuera."

"Nein" América observando a Alemania se puso frente a Norte de manera defensiva sacando un lanza cohetes de la nada y Alemania tomando su Luger y apuntando hacia América. Las dos mexicanas sin palabras.

"Hey! Nada de guerras aquí. Tú, de donde demonios sacas una bazuca?". Pregunto la norteña dirigiéndose a América.

"Qué? Solo tenía hambre." Esa fue toda la respuesta que obtuvieron antes de que sacara una hamburguesa del arma. Las dos México se miraron con incredulidad y el mismo alemán quería darle una buena sacudida a su cabeza.

**A/N Bien, el capitulo 2 is up and ready. ****Un poco de historia! Pero antes me gustaría agradecer a los lectores y un review.**

**Las Luger son las armas que utilizaban los alemanes durante la primera y la segunda Guerra, las preferían por la rapidez en la que se podían descargar los cartuchos y que eran bastante ligeras, además, el cañón es un poco largo para la precisión.**

**En fin, México estaba lleno de espías alemanes para este momento en la segunda guerra mientras Alemania alistaba las tropas Panzer que se infiltrarían en las tropas Americanas. Era la última esperanza de Hitler para detener el persistente avance de las tropas aliadas después de que derrocaron a las fuerzas Italianas consideradas como uno de los aliados más importantes para el Reich. Huf, quería incluir a Gilbert pero no supe como… any ideas? **

**TAKE CARE! Y prometo subir al próximo antes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 3**

Después de la demostración de que América solo pensaba en cosas triviales y un tanto desconcertantes para los países presentes, México del Norte comenzó a hablar de nuevo aunque esta vez inculpando a Alemania de la situación mundial actual.

"No tenemos nada que ver contigo así que te puedes marchar." Alemania la miraba con cierta confianza y a la vez un tanto de maldad.

Tomando a México del Sur de los hombros comenzó a responder "Yo creo que estas más involucrada de lo que crees." La norteña estaba que lo mataba con la vista.

"Y tú quién eres para decir cosas así?" América respondió antes de que México del Norte pudiera articular palabra alguna debido a su furia contenida. El alemán seguía mostrándose en calma mientras que México del Sur comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

"Yo soy alguien a quién se le obligó pagar una deuda de muchos, puedo decirte más cosas al respecto que todos los conocimientos que tienes al respecto." El aspecto de Alemania era sombrío, la deuda externa que se le había asignado por el resto de los países había dejado al país en la miseria.

"Y porqué inculpar a otros inocentes de algo que esta fuera de su alcance? Quienes lo impusieron fueron las Naciones, no la gente." Parecía una discusión perdida, las mexicanas estaban en eso por el petróleo de sus tierras y el punto estratégico por parte de Alemania y al norte con América por defensa propia. No tenían nada que ver con los problemas que tenían entre ellos como Naciones y aún así estaban en el medio y separadas.

México del Sur había optado por permitir el libre acceso a los países europeos incluyendo alemanes y México del Norte estaba en completo desacuerdo alertando a América de la situación en las fronteras. Poco a poco y sin quererlo se vieron más involucradas de lo que deseaban estar.

"Ahora tú eres quien me inculpa de todo, solo sigo ordenes." Alemania se mostraba satisfecho ante la reacción de la norteña. Su enojo iba en aumento cada segundo que pasaba.

"Yo no tengo ni las más mínimas intenciones de estar entre tus regiones vitales! Nos libramos de España para poder ayudar a nuestra gente, no para soportar invasores como tú! Maldito animal estúpido." México del Norte había ido subiendo de tono y cuando calló se escuchaba la risa de América. "Y tú de qué madres te ríes?"

"'Vital regions' piensa en cómo se escuchó eso. Ade-" No terminó de decir lo que tenía en mente cuando se encontraba en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento del golpe que le metió la mexicana.

"Vuelve a decir eso y te amarro en Sonora a un nopal rodeado de coyotes americano estúpido."

**A/N: HA! Tercer cap… me disculpo de que este corto, me gusta andar en la calle además de trabajos, tareas y que no se administrar mi tiempo sumándole mi bajo nivel de atención (comienzo algo y termino haciéndolo a media noche después de que mi hermana me hace quitar mi música). En fin… ENJOY! And have joy! Haha ignoren eso, suerte a todos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap 3**

Alemania y México del Sur no dejaban de reír. Alemania por ver cierta debilidad en uno de sus adversarios más fuertes y la mexicana al ver la furia de su hermana. América aún se encontraba en el suelo y la norteña se sentó en una silla sin quitar la vista del alemán.

"En fin, el territorio no te pertenece y no obtendrás petróleo o información aunque nos lo ruegues." Cruzada de brazos y por sobre los aullidos de América se hizo presente la orden. Su hermana seguía sin decir opinión alguna y el alemán permanecía serio y sin moverse. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo hasta que cierto chico albino entró por la puerta.

"Oy West, América nos está dando una paliza! Qué piensas hacer?" Volteó al americano y comenzó a reír como un lunático.

"Pero si América ha estado aquí desde hace rato…" Prusia entro un tanto desconcertado en ese momento, si América se encontraba en el suelo y probablemente llevara tiempo ahí, quién estaba en el frente de Normandía?

"Hey chica, hacía tiempo que no me daba la vuelta… cómo les ha ido por aquí?"

"Tú y tu hermano se pueden largar ahora mismo. No tengo pensado que inicien una guerra en mi casa." México del Norte se había aproximado a levantar al americano del suelo, dada las circunstancias no estaba en posición de que él buscara declararle la guerra en ese mismo momento.

"Vaya que a ti no se te da el relacionarte con el extranjero, por cierto, Italia fue completamente sometido por las fuerzas británicas y… el clon de América." Prusia se aproximó a la silla donde momentos antes había estado sentada México del Norte e, ignorando la mirada de la chica, se sentó en el lugar.

"No creo que debas hacer eso. Además no es ningún clon de América quien está en el frente, es Canadá." México del Sur se mostraba nerviosa al hablar. Ambas mexicanas seguían siendo un tanto más pequeñas que los tres hombres presentes.

"Pero qué demonios con ustedes? Tú no tienes porqué ponerte nerviosa ante esta bola de ineptos, tú largo de mi casa y ustedes dos de vuelta a la guerra." Señalando de su hermana al americano y por último a los dos alemanes presentes la norteña se mostraba de nuevo impaciente.

"No creo que se marchen por su cuenta…" Apenas y se escuchaba lo que acababa de decir Sur, ella esperaba que no la hubieran escuchado pero el alemán estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para dejarlo pasar.

**A/N: Hells YEAH… o a la mexicana… AAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAAY hahahah ok no. Bueno, third chapter up and ready… ME ESTOY AGOTANDO MIS RECURSOS HISTORICOS! (pánico) bueno, espero que lo anden disfrutando porque yo soy feliz escribiéndolo. Entrará Rusia! Pronto.**

**Por cierto, Canadá HIZO mucho en la guerra en el frente británico… sad fact que no muchos saben eso… bien literalmente Canadá es invisible para muchos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap 3**

"Alemania tiene el poder para devolverle a México los territorios del norte y hacer que América se doblegue ante ustedes." Sonreía mientras hablaba satisfecho de las miradas que recibía de parte de las dos naciones frente a él. Solo esperaba que su hermano no arruinara las cosas.

"Pero creí que Alemania estaba en picada. Tienes pocas zonas de guerra y lo único que te quedan son las retiradas que se han dado por toda Europa." La norteña se debatía entre sí hacer caso o ignorar la oferta de recuperar sus tierras. América no sabía que decir.

"Las brigadas americanas se han encargado de deshacer todas las bases nazis que quedan en Europa!" América comenzaba a impacientarse con los hechos y ambos alemanes presentes.

"En parte tienen razón West! Sean canadienses o de U.S.A. nos están dando una paliza bastante importante. Se han encargado de replegarnos en el este y no han dejado que Japón nos ayude." Todos estaban un tanto sorprendido ante la actitud de Prusia no tan 'soy genial y nadie me gana' simplemente lucía extraño ante los demás. México del Norte se lo atribuía a la presencia de su hermano menor.

"Hell yeah! Sabía que mi hermanito no era tan débil como parece! Inglaterra debería darle más crédito. Por cierto, tú quién eres?" Ojos rojos voltearon al instante. La furia se hacía más que clara y Alemania simplemente se llevo una mano a la cabeza esperando lo que venía.

"Cómo que no sabes quién soy? Soy el Asombroso Prusia! Qué no sabes de historia americano estúpido?" Se incorporó al instante y América se puso al tanto. Más problemas.

"Ni madres! Tú quédate quieto y tú regresa de donde viniste. No es su culpa ser tan bobo, quizás a Inglaterra se le cayó de cabeza cuando era pequeño." Dicho esto México del Sur ocultaba su risa detrás de su mano y América se volteaba un tanto avergonzado. Ni Alemania ni Prusia hicieron movimiento alguno ante tales acusaciones.

"Hermana tampoco tienes que ser tan dura con el." La pelea de nuevo iba entre hermanas.

"Venga tú te encargaste de mandar a la ruina a mi gente! Ni siquiera le decías al supuesto presidente lo que te decía."

"Si le decía, pero no me escuchaba. Ya sabes cómo era Don Porfirio. Tienes que admitir que nos benefició con muchas cosas."

"Si. Hizo que regresara aquel francés pervertido… al menos conseguimos ser menos invisibles que Canadá. Hombre tu hermano sí que debe de tener problemas de autoestima." Los tres hombres presentes veían a las chicas discutir hasta que América tuvo la oportunidad de integrarse a la conversación.

"Yo no creo que tenga problemas. Nos la pasamos muy bien juntos! Aunque en ocasiones si muestra su carácter. Pero aún así yo sigo siendo su héroe!" Tomó su pose de héroe y ambas mexicanas rieron en sincronía. Ambas seguían divididas pero en cierta manera estaban unidas.

"Da! Pero América no puede cubrir el mundo entero… o si Alemania del Este?" Prusia se quedó helado ante la voz que resonaba en la obscuridad del cuarto. Todos se voltearon sobresaltados.

**A/N: RUSSIYA! Para los que no sepan! Da es si en ruso. En fin, DATO HISTORICO! La Alemania Nazi se encontraba en aprietos debido a que las fuerzas rusas habían tomado Polonia mientras que en el frente Franco-Inglés los americanos comenzaban a abrirse terreno entre las tropas. La idea de tener a México en el Reich se hacía atractiva ya que América quitaría sus tropas para proteger su tierra en la frontera sur de donde podrían entrar sin problema. México se encontraba dividido entre los que apoyaban el Reich y los que creían que solo le daría más problemas al país.**

**Aún queda más xD y Russiya tiene parte importante en la historia mexicana ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Dejé de poner el número del cap. después de darme cuenta que no lo he cambiado)**

"Prusia, no tenía idea de que pudieras ponerte aún más pálido, es más, no sabía que un albino pudiera ponerse pálido." La sureña miraba con una sonrisa al ahora terrado alemán y a Rusia acercándose por detrás.

"Nyet! Ningún problema. Él solamente se sorprende con demasiada facilidad, da Alemania?"

Prusia podía sentir a Rusia aproximarse por detrás. Su instinto le decía que huyera pero eso no sería genial y siendo la persona genial que él era no podía darse ese lujo. América parecía no percibir la presencia imponente que tenía la nación más alta mientras que todos en el lugar parecían impacientes.

"Hey! Russia! Long time no seen! Pretendías abandonarnos en los frentes? O más bien te dio miedo mi hermano?" Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja América saludaba a Rusia como si no hubiera problema alguno. Su actitud tan libre de preocupaciones (carefree) como siempre.

"No creo quesea una buena idea que hagas una aproximación de ese estilo." La voz de México del Sur sonaba un tanto quebrada por los nervios mientras que su hermana del norte se mostraba enojada para ocultar en propio.

"Está bien, América solo quería mostrarse amable. Da Prusia?" posando sus manos sobre los hombros del albino se podía ver el aumento de ansias en la nación más pequeña. Nadie decía palabra alguna.

"Basta de salirse de tema. Bruder, regresa a Deutschland y conduce las tropas del norte. Avisa al Reich de la perdida de Italia." Alemania regresando a su personalidad seria después de haberse mostrado impaciente momentos antes ante la presencia de Rusia. Apenas terminó de hablar cuando Prusia ya estaba de pie y fuera del alcance del ruso.

"Bien, ahora que te vas a deshacer de cierta carga incomoda que se encuentra frente a nosotros, puedes marcharte de México y volver a tú guerra. A nosotras ni nos metan." Prusia dio media vuelta ante la puerta y regresó a pararse frente a la norteña. México del Sur se situó a su lado tratando de separarlos.

"Cómo me llamaste pequeña hündin?" Casi a la misma altura se encontraban norteña y alemán, ambos hermanos esperando a que ambos entraran en batalla.

"Hermana, está bien que no te debas dejar por los demás, pero no crees que esta situación va a ir más allá de tus posibilidades?"

"Pero si tu pequeña hermana tiene razón. Cómo piensas ganar esta por tu cuenta? Es imposible que le ganes a alguien tan genial como yo." México del Sur tratando de situarse entre las naciones para alejar a su hermana del albino y Alemania tomando a su hermano del cuello de la camisa para evitar que se precipitara en contra de las chicas.

"Bruder! Déjame enseñarle una lección a esta niña ignorante!"

"Ignorante tú pinche bestia! Te pasas de pendejo animal!" Tirando por fin a su hermana y dándole de frente a puño cerrado al albino, América decidió intervenir. Tomando a la chica de los brazos y dejándola sin posibilidades de movimiento.

"Hey Russia! No piensas ayudar?" América volteando al ruso que solo se mantenía de pie a lado de todos sin siquiera ayudar a la mexicana a levantarse del suelo.

"Nyet. Es más divertido ver como se pelean." Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y mostrándose feliz como si nada hubiera pasado las otras 5 naciones se quedaron completamente inmóviles. Todos conscientes de la sencilla crueldad detrás de sus palabras pero él mismo incapaz de percatarse de ese detalle.

**A/N: RUSSIYA! La verdad es que amo el personaje. Se me hace genial. En fin, en esto no puse mucha historia, solo como una muestra de la situación. Las tropas alemanas son retiradas de Italia y enviadas como refuerzo a los diferentes frentes, en especial el soviético por la velocidad en la que avanzaban dentro del Reich hacia capital. Hitler le temía a las tropas rusas, en parte porque sabía que significarían su fin.**

**Bueno, 2 cosas. Una, cualquier falta díganme, soy pésima con el español y me he dado cuenta de varios errores. Y dos! Hu les agradezco un buen sus comentarios xD Me encanta saber qué es lo que piensan! Hyu hyu mucha suerte a todos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Dejé de poner el número del cap. después de darme cuenta que no lo he cambiado)**

"No creo que lo haya dicho en broma." México del Sur fue la primera en tratar de romper aquel silencio. América ahora detrás de ella ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Prusia y México del Norte aún se lanzaban cuchillos con la mirada, pero Alemania de tenía a su hermano y la chica no se sentía con la suficiente fuerza para enfrentarse a ambos.

"Yo creo que Rus-" América siendo cortado por una hamburguesa que México del Norte le dio a la fuerza.

"Tú te callas, no tienes opinión con respecto a él."

"Da! Muchas gracias por la defensa México." Una sonrisa, ambas hermanas se estremecieron ante la visión. Rusia podía dar miedo aún y estando feliz. Vaya ironía.

"En realidad creo que era más como sentido común."

"Calla, no le lleves la contra o nos obligara a ser 'uno con Rusia' y ya tenemos suficiente con estos dos… Prusia no cuenta." A lo último, la nación mencionada se volteó a México del Norte un tanto furioso pero aún controlado por su hermano.

"Cómo que no cuento? Soy mucho más grande que tú Prusia ha sido más genial que México en muchos sentidos."

"Tantos que ya no existe." México del Norte sonreía y América se encontraba casi en el suelo por la risa.

"Y ahora que tienes?" La pregunta quedó en el aire, no respondió pero para recuperar la 'postura' se quitó los lentes para limpiarlos. Alemania solo lo observaba.

"México, me temo que si no renuncian a Alemania, América se levantará en armas al sur." Rusia aún sonriendo y algo sorprendido por la cara de ambas mexicanas y de América.

"Bueno parece que quieras o no, tú estarás en problemas antes que tu hermana. No creo que puedas evitar entrar en guerra de una u otra manera."

"Guerra mis huevos cabrón! Tú te callas y te largas, no tienes nada que hacer aquí además de que tu hermano te pidió marcharte!" De nuevo parecía que Prusia y la norteña se encontraban en un ring de pelea.

"A mí no me mandas! Además de que te vistes como hombre-" Terminó con una buena patada en la entre pierna y en el suelo con una mexicana furiosa gritándole.

"Tú a mi no me hablas así maldito imbécil! Y así me visto por los trabajos que hacemos en las rancherías animal! Qué TÚ seas incapaz de hacer algo es muy tu asunto. Pinche baboso."

"No deberías tratar de controlarla?" Le preguntó Alemania a México del Sur.

"La verdad es que después de vivir con ella te haces a la idea de que no podrás ganar: Además tiene razón, el norte es bastante caliente." La chica aún sonreía ignorando la pelea.

"Hell yeah! A mí me encanta el sur por eso, las tierras que eran de tu hermana son bastante calientes. No me agrada el frío y la mayoría del tiempo hace buen clima ahí. Además un héroe debe mantenerse en forma y el frío no me deja salir."

"Tú no haces ejercicio," Dijo Rusia acercándose a los demás y quitando a México del Norte de encima de Prusia. "No deberían pelear así, en especial si Alemania del Este formará parte de Rusia. México, te meterías en problemas conmigo… y eso no es algo que nos convenga, da?" Cargó a la norteña con un brazo y levantó a Prusia con su mano libre, aún sonreía y ambas naciones se mostraban algo preocupados, ser levantado por Rusia y que involucrara de una u otra manera a ambos con el país no era algo que todo mundo gustaría.

**A/N: Antes que nada! Agradezco a quienes han estado leyendo! La verdad es que en un inicio no esperaba que llamara la atención, así que les agradezco muchísimo. xD Y me disculpo por tardarme en subir… semana difícil.**

**Ahora con un par de detalles, para quienes quieran saber porque Prusia dice que México del Norte viste como hombre es porque los pantalones de mezclilla son más cómodos para los trabajos en ranchos. La razón por la que los usa es que durante la segunda guerra mundial en el norte del país casi no había ciudades, era terracería y ranchos. La blusa es por el sol. Claro hoy en día las cosas son extremadamente diferentes.**

**Como todo mundo sabe, Russiya se queda con el este de Alemania y lo que era el Reich, por eso lo de Prusia, o Alemania del Este. Y bueno, México antes de declarar el estado de guerra hace un trato con Russiya para expulsar a todos los espías alemanes del país. Por eso el final.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Último Cap.**

Rusia dejo en el suelo a la mexicana y se quedó entre ambas naciones evitando que ambos se lanzaran de nuevo a pelear. América viendo que las cosas tomaban más tranquilidad se adelantó al resto.

"Ok, ya que no estamos llegando a una salida concreta y México aún alberga alemanes, Estados Unidos les da un ultimátum antes de declarar el país como enemigo y atacar."

Las dos mexicanas se voltearon de golpe al escuchar esto y ambos alemanes se limitaban a observar la situación, aunque era evidente que a nadie le convenía ese ataque.

"Es broma… no?" México del Norte seguía de pie en el mismo punto mientras que México del Sur si retrocedió un poco ante la noticia.

"Not at all. Lo digo en serio."

"México no es parte de aquellos dos inútiles! Y me niego a entrar en guerra." Cruzó los brazos aunque se mostraba un tanto nerviosa.

"Nyet, creo que estar en punto neutro dejo de ser una opción."

"México entra con los países aliados or con los eje." México del Norte quería golpear al americano en la cara para que dejara de sonreír como lo hacía en ese momento. Silencio. Su hermana solo la miraba con cierto miedo esperando que ella diera la respuesta que más les conviniera como nación. Apenas lograban establecer al país después de las guerras entre caudillos por ver cuál sería el gobierno de México y ahora se veían involucradas en la guerra.

"Ustedes dos." Señalando a los alemanes. "Largo de México! Los quiero afuera en este instante."

Ambos alemanes la miraban. "Yo no lo creo así." Prusia sonreía de nuevo ante la frustración de las mexicanas, aunque no duró mucho ya que Rusia lo tomó de los hombros y lo lanzo fuera del lugar.

"Segura que esa es tu última respuesta?" Alemania se dirigía a la norteña, aunque su hermana ya se encontraba más tranquila.

"México se declara en estado de guerra! Entramos con los ejes." Una respuesta más que suficiente tanto para Alemania como para América. El segundo feliz de la vida se acercó a la norteña y la abrazó por los hombros.

"Sabía que América contaba con México! Alemania más vale que te marches ya."

"Si no que?" Mirando al americano de reojo esperando su reacción, se quedó un momento inmóvil, aunque no tomó mucho tiempo antes de que decidiera marcharse por las buenas.

"Russia! I choose you!" Más que suficiente para marcharse.

"Bien, ahora, si no les importa, lo único que tenemos es un escuadrón aéreo listo." México del Sur dijo sonriendo esperando la respuesta de las otras dos naciones. México se encontraba en cierta manera unido de nuevo y en batalla.

Fin. :)

**A/N: Hell yeah! Ultimo capitulo. No me agrado el pasado al 100% pero bueno. Si fuera por mí la historia habría terminado diferente pero quería aproximarlo a la realidad. La termino por que me quede sin recursos históricos y porque la escuela me está exigiendo milagros en las tareas (milagros porque aún no se cómo las termino a tiempo).**

**Por cierto, si México no hubiera entrado como aliado al final de la guerra, como país seriamos o parte de América o de Rusia. Creo que es más probable U.S.A.**

**En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de mi pequeño fic. Mucha suerte a todos. xD**


End file.
